L'Antéchrist
by Demetryan
Summary: Deathmask s'est toujours targué, sous couvert de sa réputation de chevalier sadique et intransigeant, de n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne. Mais un jour, c'est le drame...


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada Masami. Je ne fais que les maltraiter un peu.

**Titre** : L'Antéchrist

**Genre** : Délire, nawak, débilité en tout genre

**Personnages principaux** : DM, avec mention d'un couple totalement improbable /o

**Note** : Ceci est d'une stupidité sans nom, mais ça me trottait dans la tête, et je me suis dit « oh, allez, pourquoi pas ? faut bien se détendre, dans la vie ». Ne cherchez pas de logique, il n'y en a pas vraiment. Voilàààà.

* * *

**L'ANTÉCHRIST**

Ils étaient tous là, assis en rond autour de la grande table, dans le palais du Pope. Shion tenait absolument, pour une raison qui leur échappait tous, à les réunir chaque matin avant leur entraînement pour les tenir informés de la marche du monde. De l'avis de Deathmask, il s'agissait plutôt d'une perfide façon de ruiner leur grasse matinée bien méritée. Au lieu de cela, ils étaient là, à s'enterrer pendant deux heures dans la pièce la plus froide du treizième temple, alors que dehors, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Le fort, l'intrépide et le sadique chevalier du Cancer avait autre chose à foutre, passez-moi l'expression, que de se geler les miches sur une chaise inconfortable entre deux autres types aussi démunis que lui – Shura et Milo, pour ne pas les nommer. Deathmask en était tout à sa rêverie – ah, les joies des massacres et des cris – quand soudain, il la vit, là-bas. Ses doigts se replièrent brutalement sur l'accoudoir, et le jeune homme se tendit légèrement. Shura lui jeta un regard interloqué, mais mit cela sur le compte de l'agacement. Deathmask n'était pas réputé pour sa patience légendaire. Sur une échelle de un à trois, il perdait toujours son flegme à zéro.

Le Cancer ne la quittait plus des yeux. Le discours de Shion n'était plus qu'un murmure lointain, un bourdonnement désagréable qui avait tendance à le déconcentrer. Il ne devait pas perdre l'ennemi du regard, au risque de se retrouver acculé. Lui seul semblait l'avoir vue ; les autres écoutaient benoitement leur Pope. Shaka avait les yeux fermés comme d'habitude Deathmask le soupçonna d'en profiter pour dormir. L'Italien se remit en garde, discrètement. Son corps entier était en alerte. Aurait-il la force d'agir en temps voulu ?

Shion s'adressa soudain directement à lui. Le jeune homme, un peu étonné, abandonna à regret son poste, et dévisagea le Pope, qui, les bras croisés, tapait du pied, agacé.

« Euh, ouais, pardon ?

– Je te demandais si tu avais envie de prendre un apprenti. Tu sais, pour transmettre ton savoir. »

Deathmask plissa les yeux. Il avait clairement entendu quelques ricanements dans l'assemblée. Il haussa finalement les épaules et secoua la tête :

« Non, ça ira, les mouflets, c'est pas mon truc. J'ai pas la vocation d'être nounou, moi. »

Shion acquiesça, par automatisme, puis s'attarda un long moment sur les travaux de réfection des thermes.

Le regard de Deathmask reprit son observation discrète, mais le Cancer pâlit un peu. Elle avait disparu. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il la chercha ailleurs, mais elle restait introuvable. Un ennemi mortel était présent dans la salle, et il était incapable de le localiser, à son plus grand malheur. _Ok, essayons de rationnaliser. C'est parti, si ça se trouve. C'est ça, ouais. Elle s'est barrée_. Un peu plus apaisé, mais pas rassuré pour autant, Deathmask s'autorisa malgré tout à se détendre, les bras ballants de chaque côté de la chaise.

Shion allait bientôt les libérer, quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la main. Il mit d'abord cela sur le compte du petit air frais qui s'infiltrait au travers des murs mal isolés, puis consentit enfin à y jeter un œil blasé. Deathmask haussa les sourcils, retint sa respiration un instant, et poussa un hurlement strident, avant secouer la main et de grimper sur Shura, juste à côté de lui. L'Espagnol eut un soupir douloureux quand le genou de Deathmask vint dire bonjour d'un peu trop près à sa masculinité dont il était si fier, et regarda le Cancer s'écarter de lui et se mettre debout, avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour les secouer frénétiquement. Il baragouinait un flot de mots incompréhensibles en italien, et sauta encore deux mètres plus loin quand sa Némésis personnelle revint vers lui, après être tombée par terre une première fois. L'animal s'arrêta net sur le carrelage. Deathmask aurait juré qu'elle le jaugeait avant de l'achever. Le jeune homme tremblait de la tête au pied, dans un silence de mort. Tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers lui, sans comprendre. Ce fut Camus qui, enfin, aperçut le problème. La petite araignée filait droit vers les colonnes, à la recherche d'une fissure où elle trouverait enfin refuge. Deathmask eut un autre cri apeuré et s'éloigna du mur pour revenir s'accrocher à sa chaise. Il était pâle comme la mort, avait le souffle court. La sensation de l'araignée sur sa main lui arrachait de longs frissons. Il resta assis quelques secondes puis se leva pour aller prendre l'air. À peine eut-il posé le pied dehors qu'un grand éclat de rire solidaire secoua l'ensemble de la chevalerie d'Or. Ils se gondolaient tous comme des barriques sur leur chaise. Saga s'en tenait même les côtes. Shion tentait, seul, de garder son sérieux, mais ses lèvres tremblaient convulsivement. L'un d'entre eux, pourtant, se leva, et abandonna ses camarades. Il se glissa dehors et s'approcha de Deathmask, assis sur les marches du palais, la tête entre les mains.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Le Cancer se redressa et roula des yeux.

« Ouais, à fond. Je viens de m'humilier pour le restant de mes jours devant ce tas de cons, mais sinon, c'est trop cool. Ils vont jamais me lâcher avec ça, ces crevards. »

Une main tendre effleura ses cheveux.

« Moi, je trouve ça mignon.

– T'es pas objectif.

– Je me souviens d'une fois où tu as failli exploser le mur de mon temple à cause d'une araignée grosse comme une punaise.

– Bon, t'as fini de me foutre la honte, toi aussi ? T'es censé être de mon côté.

– Oh, mais je le suis, rassure-toi. »

Deathmask siffla entre ses dents.

« J'imagine qu'ils sont tous pliés en quatre. Bordel, mais sérieusement, quoi. Des années de labeur à se créer une réputation, et il a fallu qu'un de ces suppôts de Satan trouve le moyen de venir me faire chier.

– L'adorateur de l'Antéchrist, c'est la pauvre araignée innocente, c'est ça ?

– Innocente ? s'insurgea Deathmask. Elles sont monstrueuses, ces sales bêtes ! »

Aldébaran se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et préféra afficher une mine de circonstance. Il essuya le coin des yeux de Deathmask avec son index et reprit :

« Allez, t'es juste arachnophobe. Ça arrive même à des gens biens. Bon, dans ton cas, le terme gens biens est peut-être peu à propos mais tu as compris le principe.

– Tu te moques de moi toi aussi, Aldé ! protesta Deathmask, vexé. »

Aldébaran se contenta d'avoir un petit rire et passa un bras par-dessus les épaules du Cancer. Deathmask se hissa sur les pointes des pieds et lui vola un baiser.

« Pourquoi t'es aussi grand ? s'agaça-t-il. T'es chiant.

– Et pourquoi tu es aussi petit ? contra le Brésilien, amusé. »

Ses doigts se glissèrent à nouveau dans les cheveux de Deathmask. Aldébaran se pencha en avant et embrassa l'Italien avec tendresse.

« Oh, putain ! »

Deathmask s'écarta d'Aldébaran brusquement et leva les mains au ciel.

« Ok, aujourd'hui, journée de merde, j'ai compris. »

Milo, à quelques mètres d'eux, les fixait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Derrière, Aphrodite semblait avoir avalé sa langue, pendant que Shura, gêné, se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je crois que cette vision sera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, se lamenta Milo, en se frottant les yeux.

– Je t'emmerde, l'arachnide.

– T'es sûr que t'en es capable ? s'amusa Saga, qui les avait rejoints. D'après ce qu'on a vu, les animaux à huit pattes et toi, vous êtes pas copains. »

Deathmask eut un soupir rageur et attrapa la main d'Aldébaran, pour l'obliger à descendre les marches avec lui. Leurs doigts ne se lâchèrent pas ensuite.

Devant le treizième temple, Milo se retenait à une colonnade pour ne pas tomber les quatre fers en l'air. Il en pleurait de rire, pendant qu'Aphrodite, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, dispensait la bonne parole. Shura boudait dans son coin. Camus se posait des questions d'ordre pratique. Mu s'inquiétait pour Aldébaran. Shaka s'en tamponnait l'oreille avec une babouche – peut-être dormait-il encore debout. Aiolia n'y comprenait rien, et Aioros fixait son frère, l'air affligé. Saga se grattait la tête, un peu circonspect, encore à se demander s'il n'avait pas basculé dans la quatrième dimension, voire la cinquième.

« C'est trop d'informations en une journée, là. D'abord, Deathmask qui a peur des araignées au point de crier comme une gonzesse. Et ensuite, Aldé et lui qui… Bordel, cette vision, s'exclama Milo, en reprenant son souffle.

– Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Deathmask semble un peu calmé depuis quelques temps, remarqua Saga, avec un pragmatisme cinglant.

– Ça doit l'épuiser d'avoir le carnaval de Rio tous les soirs dans son lit, s'amusa Aphrodite.

– Je me disais bien qu'il marchait bizarrement parfois, aussi, renchérit Aioros.

– Mais c'est pas vrai, un peu de décence, putain de bordel de merde ! s'énerva Shura, qui, le visage contrarié, planta là ses camarades pour descendre les escaliers à son tour.

– Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, à celui-là ? s'étonna Saga.

– Oh, il est un peu jaloux, j'imagine, expliqua Aphrodite.

– Ah, je vois. Il est pas passé loin. Le Crabe fait dans les bêtes à cornes, on dirait.

– Mu, fais attention à toi, répliqua Milo, avant de partir dans un hurlement de rire, sous le regard consterné de Camus et alarmé de Mu. »

-o-

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arène de combat, celle-ci était encore déserte. Deathmask lâcha enfin la main d'Aldébaran et partit s'installer sur les gradins du premier rang. Le Brésilien s'assit à côté de lui et demanda :

« Ça ne te dérange pas qu'ils soient tous au courant ?

– Ce qui m'emmerde le plus, c'est qu'ils sachent tous que le grand et fort Deathmask, avec ses tendances psychopathiques, a une trouille bleue d'une sale bestiole répugnante sortie de l'enfer. Et pour le reste… Fallait bien leur dire un jour. Ça fait deux ans quand même.

– Il faut avouer qu'on s'est bien débrouillés pour le cacher.

– Hmmoui. »

Deathmask eut un petit sourire et s'appuya contre le Brésilien.

« Tu me feras quand même penser à renouveler mon stock d'insecticide. Tant que je n'aurai pas eu sa peau, je ne remettrai pas les pieds dans cette salle de malheur. »

Aldébaran éclata de rire et déposa un petit baiser contre la tempe de Deathmask.

-oo-

FIN

Note : J'ai osé. Et je ne regrette rien. /o Bon, ça n'avait absolument rien de sérieux, de toute façon. J'ai bien aimé m'imaginer DM terrassé par une petite bêbête qui passait par là. L'arachnophobie, c'est moche, quand même ;(. Enfin, je me moque pas, j'ai une trouille bleue des vaches XD. Ce one-shot débile a donné à mon cerveau malade l'envie de faire un truc beaucoup plus sérieux sur Aldé et DM, mais franchement, je sais pas ce que ça donnerait au final. Peut-être un truc terrifiant (dans le mauvais sens du terme, évidemment XD). Sur ce, merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu, malgré sa stupidité. ;)


End file.
